pop3fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Аэлдариан
''"Он слышал, что у эльдарян, знаменитого военачальника нолдор, есть удивительный лук. Гром эхом, когда он стреляет стрелой." ''- Tales of Pendor Лорд Алдарян из Нолдор - более нетерпимый и ненавистный из 4 полевых командиров Нолдор, презирающий все человечество на Пендоре; Ходят слухи, что он радостно смеется, когда одна пендорианская фракция объявляет войну другой, и надеется, что все они уничтожат друг друга. Он будет экипирован Noldor Noble Shield, но не будет его использовать, т. к. его основное оружие -- Sapphire Rune Two Handed Sword, что означает, что он не может использовать свой щит. Его средний показатель брони 60-70. Аэлдариан Может быть захвачен и отпущен за Камень Куалис или большой сумки алмазов Алмазов. Это двойная функция захвата, как показано на рисунке, во-первых, у него есть дополнительная опция, которая дает игроку знания о добавлении элитного снаряжения Нолдоров в ваш собственный орден в обмен на его свободу. Эти предметы будут * Noldor Ancient Plate * Noldor Rune Armor * Noldor Noble Shield * Noldor Enchanted Shield * Noldor Goldleaf Warhorse * Noldor Spirit Horse Note: С 3.9.0, он будет разблокировать другое снаряжение, нежели Ithilrandir, такое как: * Noldor Rune Armor * Noldor Knight Helm * Noldor Enchanted Shield * Imperial Radiant Cross Plate The second capture feature allows you to get his Duskfall. The other feature is telling him to return to his homeland and never return. While this does not make sense (as his home is Pendor) he will not return. In exchange, you will receive his unique weapon, Duskfall (always with no weapon modifier), as well as 5 renown, honor and 10 relation points with the Noldor (yes, surprisingly it gives positive relations with the Noldor). His army generally numbers 400-550 Noldors, and consists of the following: * 12-34 Noldor Twilight Knights * 24-48 Noldor Nobles * 180-300 Noldor Warriors * 12-48 Noldor Rangers * 120-240 Noldor Maiden Rangers Note: Since 3.9: * One of the options will no longer give the player 100,000 denars, but a large pouch of Diamonds. * He will unlock different gear item, also these being now different than Aeldarian's, these being: ** Noldor Rune Armor ** Noldor Knight Helm ** Noldor Enchanted Shield ** Noldor Plate Greaves * When player is against him, his autocalc numbers will be double, meaning their autocalc performance will be ~9 times higher * He will now have another option like the one to obtain his unique weapon, that will also cause him to never return to Pendor. Player has to choose which one to take * In battles where Aeldarian fights against other "Qualis Gem heroes" (e.g. Wolfbode the Slayer, Eyegrim the Devourer...), defeated hero will always escape. No matter if you sided with or against Aeldarian. Note that Eyegrim and the 3 Seers will now give a reward if they escape. * He got better equipment: ** Gauntlets and Noldor Silver Ornate Gauntlets changed to Noldor Leather Ornate Gloves ** Noldor Rune Armor changed to Mystical Rune Plate ** Noldor Knight Helm and Noldor Captain Helm changed for Noldor Knight Helm with Hood ** He has now the same chance of having any of the 4 posible horses (previously, couldn't get the Noldor Spirit Horse) Trivia * Opposite to Ithilrandir, he and his house heavily despises humans and won't tolerate their presence in Noldor territory. When its his turn to patrol the forest, he adventures sometimes like Ithilrandir outside of the forests, but just to harass the kingdoms to inspire fear. Its his questionable way of keeping his forests safe and clean of humans. * It is said that Aeldarian "won't ransom prisoners when he takes them. He forces his prisoners to join him or die." * Alike the other three Noldor lords, he can't stand Jatu, they all are "reputed to hate the Jatu more than the other humans in Pendor", however, their hatred differs when it comes to other humans. Aeldarian is the most aggressive of the four. * ''"You humans are like an infestation of maggots" - ''Aeldarian